


A Night in His Arms

by Anath_Tsurugi



Series: A Night in His Arms [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Date Rape, Durincest, Incest, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mental Instability, Oral Sex, Repressed Memories, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anath_Tsurugi/pseuds/Anath_Tsurugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarves value virginity almost as highly as they do gold. Among royalty, it's tradition for a young noble's virginity to be granted to an older noble. When Fili comes of age, Dwalin's his partner, and because he trusts Dwalin, he also wants him to be Kili's...but Kili's virginity is a prize coveted by many, and there are those who will stop at nothing to have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This…is seriously messed up. This thing could give my fairytales a run for their money. Seriously, if you've got even the slightest doubt you can handle it, I wouldn't advise tackling it. It started off well and it was going to be very sappy and smutty and all other manner of fun, but then Kili dragged me down a dark ally one night and informed me that I would, in fact, be writing angst again, whether I liked it or not…not only that, but I would be messing him up even worse than I had ever done before, and after I'd tried to be nice to he and Fili, too. Demanding characters, our boys. But seriously, I've got my hand basket. Which way's Hell?

Fili was no virgin on the night of his sixty-fifth birthday, the night he officially came of age. He'd been with several dwarves, even one human. In fact, he'd lost his virginity at fifty-eight, which would have been scandalous to many of the elders, who liked to believe that all the young dwarves remained pure and innocent until the moment they came of age. It was generally accepted among the younger generations, though, that a little fooling around before that time wasn't a bad thing…so long as you were sensible about it, of course, and Fili felt he had been. It didn't mean, however, that he would be able to skip his coming of age ceremony.

Per the traditions of the House of Durin, when they came of age, all those of royal blood were to undergo a ceremony in which they were introduced to the "act of love" by an older dwarf who was to be chosen for them. Fili didn't much care for the fact that he had no say in the choosing, though. He would be fine with someone he didn't know, but what if it was someone he hated? Or someone like Balin, whose age was starting to show? No. Surely Thorin had more consideration for him than that, as the choice would mostly be his…what dwarf would have the right to claim his heir's "virginity."

In the moments before midnight, he was supposed to be lying in his room alone contemplating the solemnity of the ceremony he was about to undergo…but he was not alone and it was a little difficult to be solemn about anything when his little brother, the bane of his sexual existence, was curled up beside him, slightly besotted with drink from Fili's birthday celebration.

"You know you're not supposed to be here still. You should leave," Fili said, even though he was truly glad of the company.

"Hey, this is my room, too," Kili said, pawing at his chest. They hadn't slept in the same bed for quite a few years now, but they would occasionally curl up in each other's beds when it had been a bad day or one or the other had been drinking too much. "Besides, I wanna see who you've got."

"Who gets _me,_ you mean," he said, lightly tangling his fingers in his brother's dark hair.

"Same thing. As a responsible sibling, I need to know who you're sleeping with so I can properly murder them if they break your heart."

Fili laughed quietly. "Much as I appreciate the thought, I probably won't even know this dwarf and I more than likely won't ever see him again after tonight."

"Such a heartless beast," Kili slurred, somehow managing to sound both teasing and utterly serious at the same time. "To use my sweet, innocent brother for one night, then just up and leave him. I could truly kill such a monster."

"You _know_ it's not about the sex. It's the status. Whoever it is…he'll only be doing what hundreds of generations before us have done."

"How do you know it will be a he? Maybe they'll let a woman have you? After all, you _are_ Thorin's heir," he said, rolling on top of his older brother and resting his chin on his chest, looking into his eyes with a hazy, half-lidded look in his own.

"That doesn't mean anything. It will be whoever they believe is worthy. Mahal, I hope it's not Oin," he said, trying to joke…and trying not to think about the way Kili's body was pressing against his.

"I know I'll hate him, whoever he is. It won't matter; he'll be the most vile creature ever to crawl Middle-earth," Kili spat, his tone growing more heated.

"And why is that?" Fili asked, trying to keep calm. The thought of what he was about to do…coupled with Kili's warm weight pressing against that exact right spot…he could feel his body starting to react.

"I hate everyone you sleep with," he answered bluntly, sliding up along Fili's body and rubbing against him _just so,_ causing him to tremble. "Did I ever tell you that?"

"No," he murmured back, a hand slipping down to grip rather tightly at his brother's hip. "Except the once…when I slept with Kali."

"Yes…because she looks like _me_ …only she has a proper beard. I hate that beard…and it made me angry when she mocked me about not having one."

"Which is why I never slept with her again. I would kill anyone I've ever slept with before I let them hurt you."

"Mm, I don't like you in white, Nadad," Kili mumbled as he ran a hand over Fili's ceremonial white tunic, his cheeks flushed with alcohol. "I'd rather have you in your own clothes…or better yet…in nothing at all."

Fili shuddered as his baby brother's warm breath ghosted along his neck. He was sorely tempted to flip Kili beneath him and take him right now. In truth, everyone he'd ever slept with had borne a certain resemblance to Kili…something he hadn't truly realized until a few months ago. In the weeks leading up to his birthday, he'd been dreaming of his brother more and more…until he was finally forced to admit it was Kili he really wanted.

While this was not a thing looked down upon by dwarves, the men they lived among thought it vile, and that had had an effect on the dwarves of the Blue Mountains. The practice had been rarer in recent years, but Fili found he didn't really care. In his opinion, Kili was the most lovely creature to ever live. He made him laugh and all of his worries and fears seemed to disappear whenever they were together. It wasn't just desire that he felt for Kili. At times, he was certain it was love. No, it was certainly not the opinions of others that held him back…it was that Kili was so young. While he himself had been even younger the first time he'd lain with another, this was different; this was _Kili._ What if he hurt him? What if Kili didn't want _him?_ He hadn't even had the faintest inkling he might until this moment…and even so, Kili was-

"You're drunk, Nadadith," Fili whispered against Kili's temple.

"Only a little," Kili sang softly, pressing a kiss to the juncture of his neck and jaw. Immediately, Fili went completely hard in his trousers. Kili froze against him for a moment when he felt the change. Then he looked up at his brother. "That…that's different," he mumbled, his expression now looking torn.

"Kili…Kili, you should leave," he begged. "It's midnight. He'll be here any moment."

"But…but you…I-"

"Go," he pleaded, not unkindly, but with sorrow in his eyes. "Please…just go."

Kili tumbled off the bed into a heap on the floor. When he managed to pull himself to his knees, his breathing was heavy and his shoulders were trembling.

"I…I don't… _want_ you to lie with someone else, Fili."

"I know, I know, but I don't have any choice," he said, sitting up and leaning over to kiss his brother's forehead. "We can't…be doing this right now."

Just then, Kili surprised him by seizing his face in his hands and pressing a deep, heated kiss to his lips.

"I love you," he cried against him, keeping their foreheads pressed together as he clung to him. "Please…don't make me leave. I can't bear this anymore."

Fili wanted to burst into tears. To long so fiercely…and to know so suddenly that he was wanted just as badly as he wanted…it would surely overwhelm him. Although he wanted to cling just as tightly to Kili, he knew that if he did, he would never let go. So he returned his brother's kiss with a tender one of his own before gently pushing him away.

"I love you, too, Kili…and I want you. Beyond all reason I want you…but if you remain here another minute, I won't be able to hold back. I'll _take_ you…and I don't want it to happen like that. You deserve better…for your first time. Please…go back to the others. We…we'll talk in the morning."

Closing his eyes tightly against his tears, Kili nodded, getting to his feet and stumbling to the door. Fili closed his own eyes, unable to watch his brother go.

When Kili reached the door, though, he heard footsteps approaching from the other side of it. He was too late. He would be caught…but he couldn't be seen here. So, turning back, he cast his gaze about, searching desperately for a place to hide. When his eyes fell on the small wardrobe they both shared, he bolted for it, slipping quietly inside. He barely fit, but it was better than being found.

Fili must have taken the sound of the wardrobe door for him leaving, because he didn't look up. Only moments later, the door to their room opened.

Fili looked up at the sound to see a cloaked figure enter their room, briefly wondering if he'd seen Kili. Whoever he was, he was tall, undoubtedly large and well endowed. Fili felt a touch of nervousness at this. While he had been with other dwarves before, he had never been the one receiving. He had never been _taken_ before.

"Nervous, lad?" a familiar voice asked from the confines of the hood.

"Wait… _Dwalin?_ "

"Aye," the burly dwarf said as he lowered his hood, grinning faintly. "Yer uncle and yer mum thought it'd be best if ye could have someone ye could be comfortable with."

"Oh…oh…" the blond mumbled several times, making a brief, but useless grasp for his composure…and of course, Dwalin saw how out of sorts he was, even though it was for completely different reasons than he was thinking. Slipping the cloak from his shoulders, he moved to kneel before Fili.

"Ye all right?"

"As all right as I'm going to be. Don't…don't worry; it's not you. I'm fine with you. I just…I can't really explain it," he said, shoulders slumping in misery. Dwalin gave him an understanding look before resting a hand on his knee.

"It's all right, lad. Ye don't have to say anything. Perhaps ye'd rather be here with someone else…but they chose me for this and I'll make it good for ye. Ye're not the first flower I've opened up, Fili."

The young dwarf thought to protest at the notion of being called a flower, but Dwalin didn't give him the chance, as he'd already drawn him into a slow, lingering kiss.

For several minutes, they did just that, kissing, tasting each other…until Dwalin slowly lowered Fili back onto the bed, slipping off his fur-lined coat at the same time. All the while, their lips remained connected. The only time they separated was when Dwalin took a moment to slip the white tunic over Fili's head. Dwalin continued to kiss him as he stripped them both naked, taking things at a very slow pace. Producing a bottle of oil from his discarded clothing, he began to prepare the younger dwarf. By the time he pushed inside his king's nephew, Fili was already writhing beneath him, moaning rather loudly at the new sensations Dwalin was awakening in him.

Meanwhile, completely unnoticed, Kili was watching from where he hid in the wardrobe, the door open only a crack. When the clothing had started to come off, he'd furtively slipped his hand into his own clothes, freeing his already stiffening cock. They all thought him so young and innocent, but the truth was he had desired his brother for many years, and now here he was…both joyed and guilt-ridden to witness this sight, for nothing aroused him quite like the sight of his brother.

Even though his sight was limited, he could just see his brother's face, contorted in expressions of painful pleasure as he was laid bare. As he stroked himself, he could just imagine that it was _him_ making Fili feel so good…that _he_ was the one drawing those glorious sounds from his lips. Kili panted quietly, barely able to keep himself from groaning as he watched Dwalin thrust into his brother's now pliant body.

Fili, though he couldn't know it, was having similar thoughts. He felt naked with Dwalin, as he had not with anyone else he'd ever been with, and those new feelings left him open to fantasy. He could feel his brother's lighter frame atop his body, laying into him. If he closed his eyes, he could just imagine the coarse hair he gripped as Kili's soft, unbraided tresses…could tell himself it was stubble that brushed against his chin instead of a beard. He could just hear Dwalin's grunts and whispers as Kili's warm, wonderful voice.

_Kili…I love you._

"Hngh… _harder,_ " he groaned, clawing at his partner's back. Dwalin did not disappoint. He drove all the harder, though he still managed to hold Fili balanced just on the edge of oblivion.

"Ah…nngh… _please_ …make me come," he begged. He couldn't take much more of this.

"Just a little more," Dwalin encouraged, tangling a hand in Fili's blond locks. "Put…put yer legs around me, lad," he grunted, straining against his own release.

Fili did as he asked, wrapping his legs around the older dwarf's waist, allowing him to thrust even deeper. In only a few more thrusts, the prince was coming violently, harder than he ever had before.

" _Kili!_ " he cried out, head falling back on the pillows as his body went limp with pleasure…and upon hearing his own name on his brother's lips, Kili also came undone. He came so hard, his seed spattered against the wardrobe door, and as he lay there, spent, trembling, and drawing shaky breaths, he whispered his brother's name over and over again.

"Fili, Fili, Fili…my love…my brother…my Fili."

Fili himself, unfortunately, was not so free in his post-coital haze, and was red with embarrassment when Dwalin finished in him. The older dwarf finished with a quiet grunt, but there was a grin on his face as he pulled out of Fili's stretched body. Chuckling quietly, he rolled off to the side to lie down beside him, reaching down to pull the blankets up over the younger dwarf's body, but leaving his own bare.

"So that's the way of it, is it," he said, a teasing light in his eyes as he surveyed the blond prince, who couldn't quite meet his gaze.

"Yes."

"How long?"

"I…I think it's been…almost a year now."

"The lad's a little young, isn't he?"

Fili looked insulted at this. "Of _course_ he's too young! I've never even laid a hand on him!"

 _Not entirely true,_ Kili thought, a blissed out grin on his face.

"No need to take offense, boy. I wasn't implying any impropriety. I'm only saying…it'll be at least five more years before-"

"I know that," Fili interrupted before he could finish. "But there's nothing to worry about. I mean to do what's right for him…give him what he deserves."

"Won't be easy. That brother o' yours has caught the eye of more than half the Blue Mountains. I know warriors older'n Balin who've got their eye on him. They're all waiting for him to come of age. More'n likely you'll have to fight back an army to have him."

 _No, he won't,_ Kili thought angrily. _I don't_ _ **want**_ _anyone else. My body is for Fili and Fili alone._

"I'm aware. Kili truly is beautiful. I…I'm not…there's no way the elders will let _me_ do this for Kili…in five years' time. Even then, I won't be old enough. But I want someone we can trust. Do…do you think…when the time comes…you could convince Thorin to let you…be the one to have Kili's virginity?"

"It won't be easy. It'll take some convincing…to allow me to have both of ye…but I think Thorin will listen."

"Mahal, I hope so."

Kili hoped right along with him; for even though he wanted _Fili_ to be his first…to give himself to his brother and no one else…he also knew this ceremony couldn't be avoided. Besides, maybe he could convince Fili to be a little naughty in the ensuing years.

"So, shall I show ye a few tricks to please your little warg…or have ye pretty much quit other dwarves?"

"I think so. After all, it had been near a year since I'd slept with anyone else…before tonight. I really…only want him."

"Well, as ye wish, little ankle biter," he said, calling up an old childhood nickname as he leaned in and kissed Fili's forehead. Then he went to gather his clothes and get dressed.

"Get yerself some sleep," he advised as he headed out. "Kili's going to be a handful."

For a long while after, Fili just lay awake in bed and Kili watched him. The younger dwarf didn't emerge from the wardrobe until he was certain his brother had fallen asleep. When he crawled out, he quietly cleaned up his mess and doused the candles that lit the room before climbing into bed with his brother. Feeling bold, he crawled in under the blankets and pulled Fili into his arms, his chest resting flush against the elder's back. Fili mumbled in his sleep and Kili couldn't help smiling in the dark, leaning forward to press a kiss to the back of his neck. Almost immediately, Fili calmed.

"Don't fear, Nadadel. No one else will have me," he whispered. "I love _you_ …and I'm only for you. We'll take them all on together."

XxX

Fili was only mildly surprised to wake naked the next morning. The thing that truly jolted him awake was the pair of arms draped around him. Rolling over, he came face to face with his brother, asleep and still fully clothed, though he didn't stay asleep for long, what with Fili's shifting. When he woke, he grinned lazily at him.

"So how was it?"

"Not unpleasant," he said, returning the smile with a wry grin of his own. "It did make me realize something, though."

"Oh? What might that be?"

"That I only ever want to sleep with one dwarf for the rest of my life."

"And that would be?" Kili pressed.

"Well…he's a Vala among dwarves: the loveliest brown hair and the deepest brown eyes…eyes that laugh with every smile. He's always smiling and he makes me laugh, even on the darkest of days. He's kind and compassionate…even though he can be a bit of an arse sometimes. He's deadly with a bow, and brave to boot…foolhardy, some would say…but he'll _always_ fight for what he believes in."

"Would he fight for _you?_ " Kili asked, smile growing wider.

"I _know_ he would. He's never let me down."

"And…does this dwarf love you…as you love him?" he asked. His smile stayed on, but his voice wavered a touch.

"I hope so," Fili said softly. "For this dwarf…he is my life."

"And…tell me, Brother…does your knight perhaps…kiss like this?" he asked, pulling Fili into a hungry, smoldering kiss. For several minutes, they just enjoyed it…enjoyed each other…the taste and the feel of what they had both dreamt of for so long. When they finally separated to take a breath, they were both smiling faintly.

"Yes," Fili said softly, reaching out to touch his brother's face. " _Exactly_ like that."

"And…how do you imagine he might _feel_ … _inside_ you?" Kili pressed, trailing a hand down Fili's bare chest. Fili shuddered in pleasure when that hand stopped just above his sex, fingers tangling in the warm, musky thatch of curls that surrounded it.

Fili closed his eyes, jaw going slack as his body began to react to his brother. He groaned aloud, hips twitching involuntarily.

"Like…cold and heat…molten gold…the softest velvet…like…everything I've ever…wanted," he moaned, already half gone with pleasure, even though Kili had yet to actually touch him.

"Would you like to find out?" Kili whispered against his lips, hand finally snaking down between his legs and squeezing gently at his cock. Immediately, he was fully hard.

"Oh…Kili… _ah_ …" he groaned, already writhing. Though, when Kili began to move down his body, he somehow managed to put his hands on his shoulders, stopping him. Puzzled, Kili looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to. You can't _imagine_ how much I want to. But…but we _can't._ "

"Why not?" Kili asked, hurt and confusion already shining in his dark eyes. "Why can't we? I want you and you want me. What more is there to it?"

"I…we…this is _wrong._ You're too _young,_ " he said, reaching forward to touch his brother's face again, but Kili pulled back in anger.

"Too _young?_ " he repeated. "As I recall, _you_ were even younger. What's the difference?"

"It _is_ different. All of my partners were…also underage…and because it's you and me, that age line will be viewed more harshly. The elders fear the opinions of men. They will do what they can to challenge us. Your age _will_ be a factor."

"But you don't care about _that,_ " Kili growled. "You've never cared what people thought."

"About _me,_ " he corrected. "I don't care what they think about _me._ But I _do_ care what they think about _you,_ and how they treat you. If it were to become known we'd been together before you came of age…it would look bad. Your reputation could be ruined."

"Well…maybe _I_ don't care," Kili snapped at him.

"But _I do._ So please…let me be old-fashioned. Let me do the right thing for you. I want to do this right. Please…let me honor you. Let me cherish you as more than the object of my desire."

Sighing heavily, Kili felt his anger slowly begin to dissipate. "I'm not as innocent as you all seem to think I am. I've heard things…I've been around."

"But you haven't-"

"No. I'm still a virgin. I…I want _you_ to be my first…my only…but there's this ridiculous ceremony."

"Don't worry, Nadadith. I'll see what I can do about it," Fili said, pulling Kili back toward him for a gentle kiss.

"Can…can I at least get you off, Nadad?" he asked, a somewhat devious grin stretching his lips.

Fili sighed, shaking his head with an exasperated smile.

"Hands only, baby brother. We must maintain _some_ boundaries."

XxX

So for the next five years, the two brothers danced around each other, touching and not touching, together and not. They weren't shy about kissing in front of others, so the rumors _did_ start to spread, but they never gave them any fuel for the fire…though it wasn't for lack of _trying_ to lose his virginity on Kili's part. He was constantly pushing the boundaries, seeing what he could get away with in the bedroom before Fili put a stop to things. He had worked his older brother to a point where he would allow Kili to go down on him, but he wouldn't let himself finish in him. He somehow seemed to feel the necessary boundary was maintained if they didn't come inside each other. Kili had never ceased to find the whole business pointless, but he trusted his brother, so he followed his lead…most of the time.

On the morning of Kili's sixty-fifth birthday, the two brothers were having an early morning romp between the sheets and Kili had Fili's cock firmly in his mouth, viciously deep-throating him. Already the elder was straining himself against his orgasm, panting and sweating, fingers tangled in Kili's dark hair.

"Kili…Kili, I…I'm going to…oh, Mahal. Kili, _please!_ Please stop…ah…oh…please," he whimpered helplessly. He couldn't hold back much longer.

Kili had no intention of stopping, though…not now that he had his brother right where he wanted him. He dug his fingernails into Fili's hips, carving bloody crescents as he held him in place.

"Kili…please…please don't," he begged, but Kili only looked up at him, eyes dark with lust as he gave one last good suck…and finally, Fili came undone with a tiny, strangled cry, and Kili finally swallowed his brother, finally knew the taste of him on his tongue; and when he finally felt Fili burst in his mouth, Kili's own body stiffened and he was suddenly spilling all over the sheets, groaning in satiation as he collapsed on top of his brother, mouth still full of his limp cock and nose buried in his curly pubic hairs.

"Kili?" Fili whispered, sounding a little hurt. "Why did you _do_ that? I asked you to stop."

Kili grinned as he allowed his brother's cock to slip from his mouth, completely clean. "Did you forget, Nadad? It's my birthday today. I'm of age now. I can do whatever I want. Rumors be damned."

Fili smiled weakly at him, laughing softly. "Of course. I'm just used to being the one who has to resist temptation. Though you would have done better to wait until after tonight," he said, reaching down to stroke Kili's hair.

" _Whyy?_ " Kili whined, loud and long. "Why can't we just do it now? I'm of age. I don't see what the fuss is anymore. Can't we just…take another hour…" he started to suggest, his gaze turning sultry…but Fili would not be taken in.

"The fuss is that there's already a line several miles long for you. Many have fought and petitioned for the right to have you tonight. Mother's even afraid some of them might… _try_ something."

Kili shuddered briefly at this, but was ultimately able to shake it off when he took his brother's hand. Rape was such a rare crime among the dwarves that the young prince had no real concept of it…didn't understand how truly horrifying it was.

"I fear…that you won't be safe until the ceremony is completed…so I want you to go through with it."

"Why can't you just…take it now? My virginity…this ridiculous notion that I'm something to be claimed. I am for you…only you. You _know_ that."

"It wouldn't be believed. The elders didn't want to believe I wasn't a virgin until after that night. These dwarves…who want you…who want to be the first to have you…they will not believe you are no virgin until your partner steps out of this room. This tradition is too deeply engrained for them to believe anything else. Besides, I…call me hopeless, but I'd actually like to _enjoy_ our first time."

"I would, too," Kili said quietly, curling in next to him.

"Which is why I've come up with a compromise…a way for _both_ of us to have what we want."

"Really? How?" Kili asked, looking back up at him.

"You know Thorin's allowing Dwalin to be the one to enter our room tonight, yes?"

Kili nodded. "I've…heard you talking.

"Well…I've spoken with him…and he's willing to let me stay during the ceremony…even take part."

"You…you mean-"

"Yes," Fili soothed, kissing him lightly on the lips. "We will both be with you together. That way, you and I can have our first time and Dwalin can satisfy the laws of our house."

"It's perfect," Kili said with a chuckle, leaning in to give his brother another quick peck. "Why didn't we think of it sooner?"

"Probably because I was too worried over making sure you didn't make me come in my sleep," Fili teased. "You _have_ been rather persistent these five years. But all that's going to come to an end tonight…and we'll finally be together."

"No more hiding," Kili said softly, nuzzling up against his brother. Fili was right. Everything was going to change tonight.

XxX

Kili couldn't remember when he'd drank so much…not even five years ago on Fili's birthday…when he'd used the ale to banish his fear and finally talk to his brother. Though he knew he would need time to sober up before midnight, there were still several hours remaining. There would be time.

"How many have you put away, baby brother? Ten? I think maybe it's time to rein it in a little," his brother said, chuckling as he watched him attempt to eat a loaf of bread, about half of which was winding up as crumbs on his tunic.

"Come on, Nadad. One more!" he shouted through a full mouth. Several of the other revelers joined him in shouting. "It's my birthday!"

"Yes, I noticed. Fine, one more. But that'll be the last," he said, taking his and Kili's tankards to refill them.

Kili, meanwhile, received several more slaps on the back and other congratulations. It took him some time to notice it in his inebriated state, but one of the other dwarves took his hand and didn't seem to want to let go. By the time it registered in his head that he didn't like this, he realized he was feeling lips on his hand…not Fili's, either…foreign lips.

The young dwarf glanced off to his side to see an older dwarf bent over his hand, looking almost as if he were at prayer. His lips were planted firmly on the palm of Kili's hand, licking, kissing, and sucking. Was he moaning?

"Leave off!" Kili snarled, jerking his hand back. Briefly, he caught a glimpse of graying black hair, a particularly large nose, dark, smoky eyes, and a leering smile. Turning away in disgust, he looked down to his hand. The place where the dwarf's mouth had been was just on the verge of bruising. He had nearly been _marked_ …by _someone else_.

Just as Kili was thinking of turning to give the sly badger a well-deserved slug, Fili returned with their ale, slamming the two tankards down on the table and slopping a little over the sides. Another cheer arose as the blond prince pulled his little brother into his arms for a very deep kiss. Kili groaned wantonly into his mouth, instantly forgetting about the other dwarf.

As Kili got deeper and deeper into his last tankard, he found himself thinking it tasted a little strange. He tried to focus on that thought; he _knew_ it was important…that maybe it meant something…bad…but he just couldn't _think._ He was too besotted by drink and his brother's kisses. Long after the ale was gone, he was lost in the whirl of alcohol and the press of hot, moist lips.

"I love you. I love you… _want you,_ " he groaned against his brother's mouth, pressing an uncoordinated hand between Fili's legs.

"I know. I know. Soon, my love…my angel. I love you, too."

Through his haze, Kili faintly thought he heard Thorin calling out. Then Fili's lips were suddenly at his ear.

"I'll be right back, little wolf. Don't go anywhere."

Kili felt cold and lonesome without his brother by his side, so he didn't protest when he felt a warm body press up against him…even though his brother's absence might have seemed somewhat short had he been sober.

The next thing Kili felt was a pair of lips at his neck, sucking greedily and biting at pulse points. He groaned as the mouth moved to his wrists, kissing…biting… _marking._ Fili had never been quite so bold in public before. He _liked_ it. He felt himself quickly begin to grow hard. Then he felt a hand in his trousers…between his legs…gently squeezing him.

"Mmph…Fili…please…I can't wait anymore. Let's just go."

No more words were said. Kili was helped up from the table and hustled out of the great hall. Several times, Kili felt himself shoved up against a wall and the lips returned to his neck, ravishing the delicate skin. At one point, a hand grabbed his and guided it into the other's trousers, wrapping his fingers around the soft hardness there.

"Ooh…you're so _ready_ for me…aren't you…azyungal," he moaned, feeling his own cock twitch in response to his brother. Strangely, even though his body burned with lust and sensation…desperate to have his brother touch him…he also felt a tiny grain of sickness in the pit of his stomach…as if something wasn't quite right. Maybe…maybe it was just the drink? Perhaps he would feel better if he vomited? He _couldn't_ let their first night together be ruined by alcohol.

Just as he was about to ask Fili about it, he found himself shoved against a door…their bedroom door. He felt Fili tear his tunic from his body.

"Hey!" he whined. "That was my favorite one!"

He got no response. Instead he felt hands loosening his belt and slipping into his trousers. The weight of the other's body held him pressed against the door while one hand fondled his rear. The other wrapped around his hard cock, stroking and jerking him. It felt good; he knew he would come soon…but something just wasn't right.

"Hey…hey, Fi…go easy, yeah? It…it's my first time. Fili…my first time…my first…time," he mumbled, feeling himself begin to cry for reasons he couldn't understand. He was frightened. Why was he frightened? He was with _Fili_ …his _brother_ …his big, strong brother…who would protect him from anything. Why should he be afraid of Fili?

"Fili…Fili, I love you!" he cried out, needing his brother's reassurance. Whenever he said the words, Fili would always say them back…always let him know how much he was loved. But there was no response this time…only harsh, heavy breathing and harder jerking at his cock as the body behind him began to rut gently against his.

"Fili…Nadad…azyungal…please…say something," he sobbed, trying to move his hands, but finding himself unable to coordinate them. He could barely force his body to move. What was happening? What was _wrong?_ "I'm…frightened, Fili. I…I'm so scared. Please…don't you love me at all?"

"Yes. Of course I love you. I'm the one who loves you best, not your fool of a brother. _I'm_ the one you're meant to be with, not him. I love you, Kili. I love you so."

When the unfamiliar voice entered his ear, Kili finally began to understand. This wasn't Fili…it had never _been_ his brother. Fili had gone to talk to Thorin. This was someone else…the smoky-eyed dwarf from the hall. He'd been kidnapped, led away from the safety of his family…and now this dwarf was going to…to…he was going to be _raped_ …just as Fili had feared. He was going to get raped on his own bed. That precious gift that he'd saved for his brother…his virginity…this dwarf was going to _take_ it from him. He was going to _ruin_ him for Fili!

"No!" he cried out in anguish. "Please…please don't! I can't…you mustn't…don't…don't do this! Please…please _stop!_ Stop…"

"Stop?" his attacker repeated. "Your body's so loose…and you're so _hard._ You're _ready_ for me. I don't think you _want_ me to stop."

"No…please…I don't… _want_ this. I don't want it! I don't…you can't do this. Dear Mahal, make it stop… _stop…STOP!_ " he screamed, but even as the final cry left his throat, the hand that fondled his entrance parted his cheeks and the very tip of one finger was pushed inside him. The shock of it caused him to come hard right then and there, straight into his attacker's hand. The dwarf groaned in pleasure as he drew his sticky hand from Kili's smallclothes. With his free hand, he turned Kili onto his back so that he could see him. Grinning at him, he placed two of his fingers in his mouth, lapping up Kili's yellow-white fluids.

"Mm," he moaned around his fingers, a look of rapture on his face. "You taste so good, my little Kili. Would you like a taste of your sweet nectar?"

Kili tried to shake his head no, but he couldn't turn his head away when the older dwarf forced his lips on his, forcing his tongue inside. Kili could taste and feel his own sticky release on the other's tongue as he coated his mouth with it. It was a combination of his own salty taste and something vile and putrid on the other dwarf's breath that he couldn't name. As it registered in his mind just how nauseous he was, his gag reflex started to work, but then his attacker started to rub his throat, forcing the reflex back.

"Now, now, now, don't go retching on me. If you do, you might purge that lovely powder in your system. It'll keep you still and let you enjoy it while we have our fun. It should be taking its full effect any moment now. Just lie still, my love…let the medicine run its course."

At last, Kili had a full picture…why his drink had tasted funny…why his senses weren't working…why he couldn't move his limbs. He'd been _drugged._ A proud dwarf prince…an heir of Durin…and he'd fallen victim to such a hideously simple trick. He _deserved_ what was about to happen to him. He _deserved_ to be raped…but that didn't mean he _wanted_ it to happen.

" _Fili!_ " he cried out in panic. "Fili! Nadad! Please…please help me!"

He would have continued to scream, but his attacker silenced him by claiming his mouth again, forcing his tongue nearly down his throat and muffling his screams. As the older dwarf continued to ravage his mouth, he slipped his still sticky hand back inside his trousers…between his legs…beyond his limp cock…to his entrance…and briefly traced his fingers around the tight ring of muscle before thrusting two slicked digits inside.

Kili shrieked in agony, but the sound was muffled by his rapist's greedy mouth. As his body burned with pain, his legs finally gave out on him. Seizing his chance, the older dwarf swept his unresisting body into his arms, shoving the door open and carrying him into his and Fili's room. Then he laid him gently on Fili's bed before going back to the door and locking it. Then he took a moment to shove their wardrobe against the door, determined that no one should interfere.

"Save me," Kili sobbed quietly, as if his brother could somehow hear him. "Save me…save me…please…don't…don't let this happen."

The other dwarf quickly stripped as he made his way back to the bed, where he easily divested Kili of the rest of his clothing. Then he took his time, slowly running his hands and lips over every inch of Kili's skin. The young prince tried to struggle, but he couldn't move, not even an inch. The only thing that seemed to be left to him was his voice.

"By Mahal, you're glorious, my love. I've seen you bathe, but you're even more lovely up close. You're much too precious to waste on that foolish boy, my Kili," he said, beginning to stroke his cock again.

"Why…why on Fili's bed…if you hate him so?"

"Because I want _Fili_ to know that _you_ belong to _me._ We'll mark this bed with our seed and that boy will know how we love each other. He'll know that you don't _need_ him…that I'll kill him if he touches you. Besides…I know how you've always dreamed of your first time being in this bed. I'm going to grant you your wish, Kili."

Kili didn't know how this dwarf had seen him bathe…had heard his secret desires…words he'd spoken only to Fili…and he didn't really want to think about it. He was clearly mad, this dwarf…but maybe…maybe if he kept him talking…it would give Fili time to find him.

"What…what is…your name?" he whispered, trying to stay calm, even though tears still streamed down his face. His attacker smiled warmly at him, leaning in to press a tender kiss to his lips.

"I am Therin, son of Farin…and you are Kili, son of Vili. I have loved you for so long, Kili…ever since you were small. I saw what a happy child you were…and you brought joy to my heart again. I had lived in darkness ever since the fall of Erebor…but you brought the sun back into my life. Even though you were so little, only just walking…even though I had held you only once…I could _feel_ your love. I knew you were my One…my soul mate. I knew that someday you would be mine. I have dreamed of holding you in my arms again…ever since that first time sixty years ago…and now I finally have you again. We'll never be apart. I…I touched you then, too…but of course you were too young to understand what it meant," he admitted, jerking the younger dwarf's cock with a little more force.

"You…you _what?_ " Kili whispered in shock.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have done, but…Dis had asked me to hold you. It…it was a dream come true…to be able to hold you so close. Your stupid brother had hurt himself or some such, but I suppose I should thank him because…while they were all fussing over him, I was able to have my joy of you. I put my hand between your legs for the first time. I remember you…asked me what I was doing. I told you it was a game."

"Like tickling?" Kili murmured, horror gripping his heart as a faded memory started to emerge from the hazy fog of his childhood. He remembered being so upset. Fili was hurt; he was _bleeding_. He'd cried so hard…but Mother needed to help Fili and she couldn't mind him. She'd passed him over to one of Thorin's guardsmen. A dwarf with shiny black hair and a nice smile. Kili remembered liking that smile. It had made him feel safe. He'd stopped crying…and watched the guardsman's hands with curiosity.

" _Whatcha doin', Therin?" he asked as the guard undid his trousers, pulling his small sex out of his smallclothes. Fili was the only other person he'd ever seen naked…but he didn't think he'd mind very much if this dwarf took his clothes off. He didn't seem like he was going to tease him like some of the other dwarflings did._

" _We're going to play a game," the guard explained as he wrapped his large hand around him, squeezing and rubbing his fingers up and down it._

" _Like…like tickling?" he asked, wanting to laugh at first. It did tickle a little._

" _Yes, exactly like tickling."_

Therin laughed joyously at the memory. "Yes. That's just what you said. You remember! You remember it, don't you, my sweet little Kili."

"I…I think I do," he said, fresh tears seeping from his eyes.

"You said you liked games. I promised you it would be fun and you said you would let me play. You were so small in my hand that day…you've gotten so _big,_ " he said, leaning down to press a kiss to his swollen cock. Kili barely felt it, still trapped in the shock of the repressed memory.

" _I…I like games," he said shyly, reaching up to tangle his little fingers in the guard's hair. He wanted very much for this dwarf to like him…to go on smiling at him like that…like he was the center of the whole world._

" _You'll_ _ **love**_ _this one. We'll have so much fun. I promise you. Will you let me play with you…my sweet little Kili?" he asked. Kili hadn't at first noticed it, but they'd walked away from the clearing where the others were tending to Fili. He felt like maybe he should be worried about his brother, but he so wanted to play this new game. Fili would be fine…wouldn't he?_

" _You…you think I'm sweet?" he asked, blushing as he put a small hand on his new friend's large one. He felt warm inside…like he'd just eaten a loaf of fresh-baked bread…but also a little sick…maybe too much bread?_

" _Of course you are. You're the dearest little child ever. Don't they ever tell you that?"_

" _No," he said, wrinkling his nose. "Mostly they just say I'm a brat. But you're fun, so…yeah. You can play with me, Therin."_

" _Thank you, my sweet," he said, smiling as he bent his head over Kili's tiny body and pressed a raspberry kiss to the tiny bit of flesh between his legs. Kili laughed, kicking his little legs in delight…but his breath also hitched at a new feeling…something different…a little weird. Therin carried him deeper into the forest as he continued to stroke and kiss him. His body was starting to get hot and prickly as he wriggled around in the guard's arms. His breathing was coming faster…and hitching a lot more. This was more than the tickling he and Fili did. He felt like something was going to burst soon and he wasn't sure if he liked it. His legs started to quiver and his toes began to curl with the efforts of stopping the bursting from happening. All of a sudden, he felt like he had to pee really bad._

" _How…how do we tell…who wins? Oh…ah…hnngh," he panted. He couldn't keep it up for much longer. The new feelings in his body were causing him to whimper, they felt so good. He almost didn't care if he peed._

"You were so beautiful that day, writhing in my arms as I _tickled_ you. I wished I could have _truly_ given you pleasure…but you smiled at me…and the first time you came…was into my hand," Therin recounted, lavishing his attention on Kili's not so tiny cock. "You looked so embarrassed…and you were so sweet. You apologized for wetting yourself…and you buried your face in my chest. I promised we would play again later…and I licked you off my hand. The taste of you is what's kept me alive all these years, Kili."

" _Just hold on, my Kili. You're so close. You're almost there. You're about to win. Just…a little…more," his friend grunted. Kili smiled up at him. He was so confused. He felt so good…but also a little strange…but Therin was happy…so he guessed he should be happy, too. He tried to laugh again, even though he didn't really feel like laughing…and his friend squeezed him very hard._

" _Therin…I…I'm gonna…I gotta pee!" he cried out in a sudden panic._

" _Yes!_ _ **Yes!**_ _Come for me!"_

" _Th-Therin!"_

_That was when the burst finally happened. A wave of heat swept through his tiny body and he couldn't hold it anymore. It burst out of him in a sudden pulse, collecting in Therin's hand. There wasn't much, just a tiny pool of clear liquid gathered in his palm. It almost didn't merit the feelings that were still ravishing his body…but as little fluid as there was, Kili was still horribly embarrassed by it. The only liquid he knew of that came from there…was pee, and he'd been taught better than to do that in public. Would…would Therin hate him now?_

" _I…I…I'm_ _ **sorry!**_ _" he cried out, bursting into tears as he buried his face in Therin's chest. "I didn't mean to. I didn't know. I_ _ **told**_ _you I had to pee. Please…please don't hate me, Therin!" he begged._

" _Oh. Oh, oh, oh, hush, my darling. You've done nothing wrong. I could never hate you. I_ _ **love**_ _you, Kili."_

" _You…you do?" he asked, peeking up at him._

" _With all my soul. Do you love_ _ **me,**_ _Kili?"_

_Kili nodded. "Yes. I love you, Therin. You're my friend."_

_Therin laughed as he wiped the tears from Kili's face. Kili wasn't sure how, but his hand was clean. "That isn't quite what I meant, but you will understand someday, my baby bird."_

" _Did…did I lose the game?"_

" _No. As a matter of fact, you won," Therin explained to him as he set him down on a large boulder._

" _But…how?"_

" _Didn't it feel good…in that moment when you peed?" Therin asked him, laying his large hand on Kili's still exposed privates. Kili sat with his legs splayed out, hands supporting him as he crouched forward slightly. His body was still trembling from what he'd felt earlier. Pulses and waves were still moving through him, causing him to tingle with sensation. Slowly, he nodded, blushing as he looked up at Therin._

" _It felt_ _ **really**_ _good. I_ _ **did**_ _like it."_

" _That was the point of the game…to feel good. Does_ _ **this**_ _feel good?" he asked, beginning to rub him again. Kili started to whimper at the touch. He felt_ _ **raw**_ _down there. The simple lightness of Therin's touches were causing him to writhe again. It almost felt_ _ **too**_ _good._

" _It…it feels…good…Therin…but-"_

" _It's too much. I understand," he said, taking his hands off of the little boy's groin and moving them up under his tunic, resting against his chest. "It's like when you get tired after playing all day. But you'll soon be rested up again…and we can play this game anytime you like."_

" _Anytime?" Kili asked, eyes shining._

" _Anytime."_

" _Can…can Fili play, too?"_

_Therin's nose wrinkled at this. "Well…you can play with him if you want. I'd much rather play with just you. You're the one who's special. In fact, I'll_ _**only** _ _play this game with you. I'd_ _**like** _ _you to play it with just me…but that's your choice, little one."_

" _But…_ _ **did**_ _you get to play?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _When we played just now…did I make you feel good?"_

" _Oh, you made me feel_ _ **very**_ _good, Kili. I promise you."_

" _But…you didn't pee…so I must not have done it right."_

" _Well…adults do it a little differently…"_

" _Can I try?"_

" _Try what?"_

" _I wanna make_ _ **you**_ _feel good, too."_

" _I suppose…if you think you're up for the challenge," he said, slipping Kili's tunic off in one easy move. Then he stood him on his feet on the boulder and put his hands at his hips, as if to remove the rest of his clothing. "Do you mind if I take your clothes off? We wouldn't want them to get dirty."_

_Kili nodded. "Mama would be angry."_

" _Of course she would," Therin said, swiftly helping him out of his trousers and smallclothes. When he stood completely naked on the boulder, Therin undid his belt and pulled himself out. For a moment, Kili's mouth hung open. Therin was_ _ **huge.**_ _The only other privates he'd ever seen were Fili's, and they were more like his. "Not too shabby, eh?"_

_Slowly, Kili shook his head. "What…what do I do?"_

" _What I did. Just put your hands on it, rub up and down. Yes…just like…that…oh…_ _ **oh,**_ _Mahal," he groaned, as Kili followed his directions, rubbing both tiny hands up and down his privates._

" _Is it good?" Kili asked innocently. "Am I doing it right?"_

" _Yes…keep…keep doing it…just like that…oh…agh…Kili. Kili, I love you."_

_The skin felt hot in his hands…nearly scorching. He didn't see how it could feel good, but Therin seemed to like it, so he just kept going._

" _Oh…we're so close, Kili. We're…nngh…we're almost there."_

" _Kili! Therin! Where are you?_ _ **Kili!**_ _" his mother's desperate voice suddenly sounded through the trees._

" _It's Mama," Kili said, pulling his hands back, suddenly embarrassed about what he was doing._

" _No! Don't stop! We're so close. Turn…turn around," Therin panted. Uncertain and starting to feel afraid, Kili did as he was told._

" _Now get on your knees."_

"I tell you, Kili, if Dis hadn't come along when she did, I feel almost certain I would have just run further into the woods with you and had you then and there. I would have kept you…never given you back. You would have been _mine…_ but then I saw how truly small your body was…when you were on your knees like that…exposed to me…trusting that we were only making each other feel good. I would have broken you…had I taken you that day in the woods. So I knew I had to stay away from you…until you were old enough…until you were ready."

" _W-why?"_

" _Please…just do it, Kili. I need you. I need you so much. Let me take you. Let me fill you up. It won't hurt, I promise. Haven't I made you feel good?"_

" _Kili, please! Where are you?!"_

" _If we don't hurry, your mother will find us. Please…you'll feel good…once I pee. You'll feel even better than you did before."_

" _Better?"_

" _Yes. It'll be like…hot cocoa in your stomach. I just…I need to be inside you, my love. We'll both be complete."_

_Even though he still felt a little scared at Therin's insistence, he still trusted him. So Kili finally nodded, getting down on his knees and facing away from Therin._

" _What happens now?"_

_At first, Therin didn't answer. Kili felt trembling hands on his bottom, parting the cheeks and exposing his hole. Then he felt warm breath against that hole and he began to tremble._

" _Therin…what's happening?" he asked, almost afraid to look around. Finally, the warm breath withdrew and the shaking hands holding him calmed, holding him firmly in place._

" _Nothing, my darling. I was just making sure you were ready."_

_With that, Therin moved his hands to his hips…then he felt something hard and soft press against the delicate skin just below his hole. Therin rocked against it several times, drawing tiny, helpless whimpers from him. Then the hardness was pressed directly against his hole and Therin was leaning over him, their bodies pressed perfectly together._

" _Don't be afraid, Kili. I would never hurt you. I love you," he whispered in his ear. Then he kissed his cheek, gasped, and Kili felt warm liquid pulse into his body and onto his skin._

_Therin held him tightly as his body trembled with pleasure. For several moments, they both just knelt there, shaking. Finally, Therin picked him up and set him back down on the boulder._

" _Did…did you piss on my bottom?" Kili asked, his face twisting into an odd expression._

" _Yes, I did, and it felt very good, Kili. Thank you for playing with me," he said as he tucked his now limp privates back into his trousers and redid his belt. While he gathered up Kili's clothes, the five-year-old looked down between his legs to see a strange, sticky, white-yellow fluid, leaking out of his body. Now that it was cooling and getting sticky, it didn't feel quite so nice anymore._

" _This doesn't look like pee," he said, trying to wipe some of it off his thighs._

" _I told you, adults do it a little differently. Here, let's get you cleaned up," he said, beginning to wipe away the fluid with a cleaning cloth he used for his knives. Once he was all cleaned up, Therin got him dressed. Just before Kili went running back to his mother, though, the guardsman stopped him._

" _Kili…I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else about our little game. I want it to be a secret…between you and me…just for us."_

_Kili felt himself blushing again as he smiled up at Therin. "I've never had a secret before. This'll be my first."_

" _Then keep it well, my sweet," he said, crouching down to Kili's height and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "I love you, Kili."_

Kili _had_ kept the secret well…so well, he'd made himself forget what had happened. Therin had disappeared after that day…and he'd forgotten all about him and what they'd done together until this very moment.

"I never forgot, darling. I've watched you all this time…waiting until you were ripe. And now here you are…my dear Kili…ready for me… _wanting_ me. Not even your brother's sinful behavior could stop our love."

"Oh, Mahal…oh, _Mahal!_ " Kili sobbed in horror. He wanted to die. He had been ruined even before he'd felt his first stirrings of desire for Fili. He was dirty…used goods. He had no right to touch Fili ever again.

"I know it's hard to believe. It's a truly beautiful love story. I restrained myself for you…and I swear I won't harm you now. It will be wonderful, Kili. My Kili…" he said, leaning over him and closing his lips over the tip of him. Kili couldn't fight the stimulation and he screamed in horror when he burst in Therin's mouth. Smiling at him, the mad dwarf stuck his fingers in his mouth, slicking them with his spill. Then he bent Kili's legs up, exposing his entrance. Then he very gently, very slowly pushed a finger inside.

"Therin…Therin…please…please don't do this. I can't…I'm not…not ready. Please…please stop," he begged.

"Shh, shh, Kili…I know it hurts now, but it _will_ get better. You'll feel good. I would never hurt you, Kili. I love you. _I love you._ "

Kili continued to weep and beg as Therin stretched him, preparing him to take him in. Nothing would sway him, though. Therin just continued to smile at him…adoring…loving… _insane_ …and when he seemed to think Kili sufficiently opened, he bent over him and pressed a kiss to his entrance.

"Soon. Soon we will be one, Kili," he whispered, kissing him several times.

"Stop…stop…please just stop. _Please_. No…no…"

_Mahal…Mahal…Fili…please…anyone…_ _**save me!** _

But no matter how much he prayed, no matter how much he screamed or cried…it seemed that no one was coming. No one would save him. Fili, the one he believed in more than anything, had forsaken him.

Just as he was resigning himself to being raped, though, to being violated…used and broken…a feral scream sounded from the other side of the barricaded door.

" _KILI!_ "

The next sound to come through was the sound of an axe, splintering wood, breaking through the door _and_ the wardrobe.

"No!" Therin shouted, lunging for his discarded clothing and pulling out a dagger. By the time Fili emerged from the ruins of the wardrobe, eyes blazing with fury, Therin had the dagger poised against Kili's neck, ready to spill his blood.

"Let me have him. Let me leave here with him and he won't be harmed."

"You dare?" Fili hissed, his rage fairly boiling off of him. "You _dare_ to take my brother from me?! _I'll kill you!_ "

"Then we will all go together," Therin said, eyes wild. "If I can't have him, _no one_ can. Kili is _mine!_ He belongs to me. _Mine!_ "

"You're _hurting_ him!" Fili argued, beginning to see the madness in Therin's eyes.

"I…I would never hurt him. I love him. I've _always_ loved him. Kili…Kili…" he said softly, running his cheek along Kili's hair.

Much as Fili wanted to kill the dwarf before him, he forced himself to remain calm while he held a blade to Kili's neck. "If you really love him…you need to let him go. You need to stop hurting him."

"Mine…mine…my Kili. Kili is mine. I finally have him…my own…Kili is _mine,_ " he insisted, tears running down his face, mingling with the ones on Kili's.

While Fili continued his deadly back and forth with Therin, Kili struggled against the drug in his system. As he fought, his arm slowly began to move, inch by inch, until his hand finally closed around Therin's. For a moment, the older dwarf stiffened, considering resisting, but then he allowed the dagger to fall into Kili's hand, weeping openly as Fili seized him and dragged him to the floor. Without Therin holding him up, Kili quickly collapsed back onto the bed, unable to support his own weight.

"You don't deserve him," Therin snarled as the blond prince bound him. When he moved around to look at him, he spat in Fili's face. "He's too good for you."

Fili sighed, his anger held in an iron grip. "Be that as it may…I'm the one he _chose._ You? You are the one who would have taken him against his will. You're _filth!_ You're rapist scum! What makes you so much better?"

"I love him," the mad old dwarf continued to insist. "I've loved him…ever since he was a little boy…and he loved me, too…even if he was too small to understand."

"So you waited until he was too drunk to resist you to tell him of your love?" Thorin demanded, rage burning like coals in his eyes. "You truly are mad."

Kili hadn't noticed before, so focused on Therin and his brother was he, but Dwalin, Balin, Thorin, Oin, and Gloin had followed Fili into the room. At some point during the struggle, the demolished wardrobe had been moved.

"Tell us what you did," Fili ordered, prowling before the bound dwarf like a wild cat about to devour his prey. He was clearly enraged, but his eyes were also red, like he was about to cry. "What have you done to my brother?"

"Kili is my One," Therin explained with such undue happiness, it was almost sickening. "I've waited so long for him…waited for him to be ready…but I was afraid he might not understand at first…so I had to make it so that I could at least talk to him…explain. The drug is my own creation…a powder slipped into his drink…it left him unable to move…and…more open to feeling sexual pleasure…an aphrodisiac. I knew if I could just explain…and get him to feel what I felt…if I could only make love to him…then he would understand. He would know we were meant to be together."

"This isn't love," Fili growled, seizing Therin by the hair and forcing him to look at Kili. "This is _rape!_ What about this looks like love to you?"

"Ye can't reason with him, lad," Oin said, shaking his head. "He's taken leave of his senses. He's built some kind of delusion around yer brother."

"It wasn't rape!" Therin argued. "He wanted it. He wanted _me!_ In the hall, he kissed me back…and he touched me. He asked to leave the hall with me."

"He was drunk and drugged," Fili hissed, shaking the older dwarf. "He thought you were me. He _trusted_ you, and you abused that trust…you used it to take him away from the people who would've protected him."

"He let me touch him…and he came in my hands…so beautiful," he said, focusing more on Kili than on the others.

"Look at _me!_ " Fili yelled, forcing Therin's head back. "Would he have let you touch him if he wasn't drugged? He couldn't fight you because you _made_ it so he couldn't fight, and he enjoyed it because you _made_ him enjoy it. Nothing about this was Kili's choice! You _forced_ him! Do you _understand that?_ "

Therin shook his head, his gaze falling back to Kili. "It wasn't rape. It wasn't. It's love. You liked it…didn't you? It felt _good._ I _know_ you love me, Kili. You're just confused. I didn't rape you. I was making love to you. You know that…don't you…Kili?"

Unable to look at Therin anymore, Kili sluggishly shook his head, turning away from him. Therin looked horrified.

"No…Kili, _no!_ Look at me. _Please_ look at me! I didn't hurt you! It was _love._ Why can't you see that? Just…just look at me, my love…talk to me. _Please!_ Make them understand. Why would you think I raped you? Kili, _please!_ "

"You did not…hear me when I said 'stop.' You did not listen when I begged you…when _I_ said please," Kili said softly, still not looking at Therin. "How can two people who don't hear each other be in love?"

Unable to hear anymore, Fili harshly shoved his brother's rapist to the ground, placing a booted foot on his chest. "Don't speak to him or look at him ever again. You'll never touch my brother again. I can see by your face that you actually believe this _poison._ You truly believe you haven't hurt him. A rabid beast like you has no place in this world."

"Therin, son of Farin, you have confessed yourself guilty of the crime of rape," Thorin began officially. "Although the rape was not completed, your intention was nothing less than to have the virtue of an innocent. But more than this, even, it was your intention to steal the virginity of a son of Durin…on the very eve of his coming of age, no less. Your offense is against all of us…the line of Durin…and you are hereby sentenced to death, manner of execution to be determined by the executioner. Fili?"

"Get me an axe," the prince said, glaring down at Therin with eyes of steel. Dwalin quickly tossed him one of his. Therin started to struggle, but Fili held him pinned.

"We here bear witness to the execution of Therin, son of Farin, and do hereby declare it to be a fit punishment under the law," Balin said solemnly.

"There is no forgiveness for the crime of which you're guilty," Fili began, lowering the axe to just above his neck so that he ceased his squirming. "There is no greater crime than to steal another's virginity…for it is the basest type of thievery: thievery of self. If you steal another's life, at least he doesn't have to live with what's been done to him. You are past hope, dwarf, and nothing can save you. But more than this, Therin," Fili said, his tone lowering to a deadly whisper as he bent even lower over his prisoner, "you have hurt the one I love…and you feel _nothing_ for what you did to him. I would have you suffer, but I've not the time to inflict the pain you deserve because Kili needs me. Failing this, I cannot stand to see you live another minute. Your spirit will never find rest…for I will never forgive you. No one will."

Therin seemed like he might speak, but Fili didn't give him the chance. He slit his throat with the axe, splashing blood onto his own front. He didn't behead him, and quite on purpose, it wasn't clean. Fili only went so far as to sever his windpipe and vocal cords. For several long moments, Therin struggled to breathe, wet, gurgling sounds escaping his split throat. Fili saw him mouth Kili's name as if screaming, but he could not speak anymore, for which Fili was grateful.

The dying dwarf reached for Kili with his bound hands, but the young prince still wouldn't look at him. Finally his struggling ceased and the light left his eyes. Fili kicked his body in disgust before turning away, never to look on him again.

"We'll handle the disposal," Thorin said to his oldest sister-son as he moved toward his bed. "You take care of Kili."

Fili nodded, his gaze fixed on his brother as he knelt behind him on the bed. Kili was still facing away from it all. Gently, Fili laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Kili? It's all right. You're safe now. He can't hurt you anymore."

"Fili?" he whispered, his voice broken. Slowly, he reached a hand up to rest it on top of his. "He…he touched me. H-he was…g-going to-"

"I know. I know. I'm so sorry. It was my fault. I _knew_ they wanted you…and I still…I should never have left your side," he said, feeling his own throat tighten against the tears he wanted to shed. Even if Therin hadn't taken Kili's virginity in the eyes of the law…he had raped him no less…and _he_ hadn't been there to prevent it. It seemed that he'd only had his eye off Kili for a moment…and when he looked back, he was gone. Fili had never known such soul-crushing fear in all his life…as he had in the moment he'd realized that Kili had been taken. It was _his_ fault his brother was suffering like this.

"Wasn't…your fault," Kili said, his grip on his brother's hand tightening. "Oh…oh, Mahal, he…he put his fingers in. He…he was _inside me,_ " he hissed, struggling against the desire to burst into tears again. "It…it felt so _wrong,_ Fili. Therin wasn't my One. He wasn't _you_. Fili… _what can I do?_ "

"Don't worry. It's going to be all right. I'm going to take care of you. I'll never leave your side again," Fili promised him, running his free hand up and down Kili's back in comforting circles. "Kili, can…will you be all right if I hold you?"

Slowly, Kili nodded. "Yes…I want you to…please hold me."

Being very gentle, Fili rolled his brother onto his back, then gathered him in his arms, cradling him close, supporting his still limp body. It was a battle, but Kili did manage to get a hand up to Fili's shoulder, clinging to him as he whispered soothingly in his ear.

"I love you. I love you. I will _always_ love you…no matter what happens."

Kili couldn't hold back anymore. As his brother held him, he began to sob again, clinging to Fili like he was the last solid thing in the world. Fili didn't let him see, but there were also silent tears dribbling down his own face. For a long while, the two brothers just held each other and cried.

XxX

Half an hour.

The whole incident had occurred in half an hour…half an hour for their lives to change completely.

Kili was still unsteady on his legs, so by the time the two had spent all their tears, Fili carried him to the bathing chambers. Thorin made absolutely certain the chambers were cleared out first, so that his two nephews could be alone. Kili retched once before they entered the heated bathing pool, and Fili held him in position so he wouldn't end up face first in his own sick, encouraging him to expel the poisons from his body.

Once he got Kili into the warm water, Fili took special care in washing every bit of semen, sweat, vomit, and blood from both their bodies…and while he washed, Kili told him everything. He kept nothing back. He started from when Therin had first pressed his lips to his palm and kept going. He told Fili about the memories his rapist had awakened…about unknowingly being molested as a child. He described everything, not wanting it to poison him any longer.

"So…so even though he never…penetrated me…he…he really _did_ have sex with me," Kili said, trembling in Fili's arms. "He…he used my body…to get himself off, and I…I didn't even _realize-_ "

"Shh," Fili shushed him gently, holding him tightly to prevent the onset of panic. There was…maybe one thing he could do…to ease Kili's suffering…even if only a little bit. Besides, who knew? His theory might even be true. "The thing is…I'm not sure that really happened…when he talked about touching you for the first time."

"But…but I _remembered_ it. It felt…so real. I could feel his _hands_ on me."

"I know. I know. I understand…but you also remembered those things under the influence of an extremely powerful drug. We may never completely understand what all he gave you. The only ones he _admitted_ to were the aphrodisiac and the paralyzing agent. Could be there was a hallucinogen in there, as well. You say you only remembered it as he was describing it to you?"

"Yes."

"It could be that he was implanting memories…trying to convince you of things that never happened."

"But…why would he do that?"

"To control you…to make you more open to the idea of a sexual relationship with him, if you'd let him do it when you were a child…maybe to make you feel like he had some sort of legitimate claim to you. There are any number of reasons, but I think it's more than likely he was just trying to mess with your head…to take away even more of your power."

"But…even if it didn't happen…I still remember it."

"I know," Fili said, holding Kili flush against his chest, nuzzling his nose in his wet hair. "There is nothing I can do about that now. But he can't touch you anymore; he can never harm you again. He's paid for his crime."

"Fili…was…was it my fault?" Kili asked him, almost sounding like a child again. Fili had to struggle to keep the anger out of his voice.

"No. This was not your fault. You must never think that it was. I know you hate being thought of as weak in any way, but you were the victim tonight. There's no way to know how he developed his sick fascination with you…but that dwarf was sick in the head. You did _nothing_ to deserve what he did to you, Kili. _Nothing._ And I will tell you that everyday until you believe me."

"But…but if I let him…touch me…when I was a child…wasn't…wasn't I inviting him to do it again? I said…I told him he could…play with me."

"Even if that _did_ happen…you were a _child,_ " Fili said firmly, making sure not to hold Kili too tightly. "You didn't understand. He took advantage of your innocence and your trust. You _couldn't_ have consented, Nadadith. He used you to satisfy himself."

Slowly, Kili turned in his embrace, resting his head against his chest. "I know that. My head knows that…but my heart feels shame and guilt."

"It isn't going to be easy," Fili soothed, swaying gently in the water. "It's going to take time…but you _will_ feel better. You _will_ get past it…and you'll be stronger than you were before he put his hands on you. But you don't need to worry about that tonight. We can sleep in your bed…and if all you want to do is cuddle, that's all we'll do," he promised, kissing the top of his brother's head.

Kili just rested against his brother for several long moments, feeling the wet press of his skin against his…remembering all of the times they'd touched each other in love…and banishing the feel of Therin's clammy skin from his heart. Then he lifted his head and pressed his lips to Fili's.

At first, the kiss was chaste, gentle and loving, but as they held each other, just kissing, Kili eventually started to push his boundaries. He pressed his tongue against his brother's lips, asking to deepen the kiss. Fili seemed to hesitate a moment, but then allowed it. Their tongues pressed shyly against one another…and for a moment, the memory of horror was sharp in Kili's heart, but he worked through it. He didn't pull back; he continued the kiss, curling up inside the sweet, warm taste of his brother's mouth, feeling the foul taste Therin had left in his slowly melt away.

When they finally pulled apart to rest, Kili rested his forehead against Fili's, just breathing with him for several moments, relearning his presence after his near brush with disaster…and as he breathed in Fili's scent, he knew what it was that he wanted.

"I want…I want to complete the ceremony…tonight…like we were supposed to."

"Kili?" Fili started, pulling back slightly. "Are you sure? You've just been through something traumatic. No one would blame you if-"

"No," Kili interrupted. "The tradition has been upheld…for time out of mind. I don't want the actions of one dwarf to spoil that; and I…I want to be with you. I want you to take away the feel of Therin from my body. I want you to remind me…who it is that loves me…who's _meant_ for me. I'm afraid if I let Therin have this night…I'll forget…and something in me will die. I _cannot_ let him win, Fili. I _need_ this night. My brother…my love…please…show me how to live."

Fili stared at his brother for several moments before finally pulling him back into his arms. "If you're certain…this is what you want, I'll give it to you. Do you want me to ask them…if they will allow me alone to carry out the ritual?"

"No," Kili said, tangling his fingers in Fili's golden, wet hair. "I want both of you. I…I think I'll need you both…in case my heart or my body should betray me."

"As you wish…dear Nadadith," Fili said, tenderly kissing his forehead, then his lips.

XxX

A few hours after midnight, a good deal later than the Ceremony of Opening normally began, Fili and Kili were both lying on the younger dwarf's bed, exchanging sweet kisses and laughing quietly over little things. Both were washed and dried and Kili was wearing a white tunic similar to the one Fili had worn five years ago: the symbol of his virginity.

The two lovers fell silent when they heard the door to their room opening, admitting a cloaked figure. The expression on Dwalin's face as he removed the cloak was a somewhat uncertain smile.

"All right…how do ye want to do this, lads? This is a little different than I've ever done things before."

Kili offered him a tiny smile of his own, beckoning him over to the bed as he stood. When he came to them, Kili patted the place next to Fili.

"I want…to be the one to take my own clothes off," he explained as Dwalin sat.

"Fair enough."

Then, with the two of them sitting on the bed, Kili first approached Fili, tangling his fingers in his unbraided blond hair and pulling him into a very deep kiss. Fili briefly rested his hands on Kili's hips, but didn't hold him too tightly, allowing him to move on to Dwalin when he pulled away from him. Kili was, of course, less familiar with Dwalin. He simply laid his hands on his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his forehead, and Dwalin made no move to touch him. He meant to let Kili have the reins on this night.

This done, Kili slowly backed away from the bed, smiling shyly at the both of them before pulling his tunic over his head. Keeping eye contact, he then undid his belt and slipped out of the rest of his clothing, standing naked before them for several moments.

Kili first focused his attention on Fili, coming to him and taking his hands in his, twining their fingers together as he settled his body on his brother's lap, pulling him into yet another kiss. For several minutes, they did just that, lips locked and tongues caressing. When Kili slowly moved down to Fili's neck, the blond prince turned hazy eyes toward Dwalin, nodding to let him know he could strip, which the warrior dwarf did easily enough, making certain his vial of oil was near at hand. After a time, Kili managed to pull himself away from Fili's neck long enough to tug his shirt up over his head, then returned to kissing his chest. All the while, Fili held him in his arms, enjoying the intimate contact, but prepared to respond should Kili experience something he didn't like.

Once he'd had his fill of his brother's chest, Kili moved his hands down between their bodies, undoing Fili's belt and slipping his hands down inside the layers until he reached the older dwarf's heated flesh, already half hard and growing harder when he laid his hands on it. Kili worked him to full hardness before slipping from his lap onto the floor, pulling off the rest of his clothing. For a time, he sat on the floor, rubbing his face against Fili's knees. Neither he nor Dwalin pressed him. They waited until he got back to his feet, smiling at them.

"Are you ready?" Fili asked.

Kili nodded, climbing back onto the bed while Fili moved to his knees at the head of the bed. Kili came to him, also on his knees as Fili pulled him back into his arms, sharing several sweet kisses with him before laying his head comfortably in the crook of the older prince's neck and shoulder.

"It's all right, Dwalin," the dark-haired prince called back to the other. "You can prepare me. Just…just take it slow," he said, his breath hitching slightly.

"Sure," the warrior said, moving to kneel between Kili's spread legs. He took the process much slower than with any other stripling he'd ever opened up. While Fili and Kili continued to kiss, whispering tenderly to each other, Dwalin first placed his hands on Kili's thighs, rubbing them gently until the muscles loosened and Kili began to moan softly. Then he moved his hands up to the young dwarf's buttocks, massaging in gentle circles several times before reaching between them. Briefly, he felt Kili tense under his hands, but when the young one didn't ask him to stop, he continued to rub, smoothing the tension from the tight guardian ring of muscle until he had completely relaxed again. Before proceeding, he grabbed his oil and very thoroughly coated his fingers with the stuff, the scent of musk and rosewater filling the air.

Using one hand to part him, Dwalin leaned in close to Kili, whispering in his ear, "I'm going in now, lad. Ye ready?"

Kili nodded, leaning back against Dwalin slightly as Fili moved down to his neck, kissing fervently. Dwalin kissed the boy's ear for a moment before pressing just the tip of his first finger inside his body.

Kili inhaled sharply, feeling himself begin to tremble against his will. It wasn't pain…not exactly. It was fear.

"Ye all right? Do ye want me to stop?"

Kili shook his head, wrapping his arms more tightly around Fili. "No. Don't…just…just wait a moment. I…I need…Fili, help me," he pleaded softly, trying very hard not to cry.

Fili had already started to move back up to Kili's face when he felt his little brother begin to tremble. For several moments, he held him in a loving kiss, hands running soothingly up and down his back as he held him.

"You're all right," he whispered against Kili's lips. "Everything's all right. We can stop anytime you want to. You don't have to do this. I love you, Kili. It's all right. You're doing _so well._ You're so brave…braver than any of the great warriors."

Feeling his throat tighten, Kili rubbed his cheek against Fili's, clinging to him in an effort to anchor himself. "I love you, Fili. I love you. You've always been here for me. You've never given up on me."

"And I never will. Just hold tight to me. Don't fight it. You can cry if you need to."

And Kili did. He rested his head against Fili's shoulder and wept quietly. All the while, Dwalin held himself still, neither advancing nor retreating.

When Kili had finally settled himself, he lifted his head once more, pressing a grateful kiss to his brother's lips. Then he nodded.

"I'm all right, Dwalin. You can keep going."

Dwalin did so, pressing the rest of his finger very slowly inside Kili's body. He held it there for several moments, allowing the younger dwarf to become used to the sensation before repeating the process just as slowly with a second finger. While Fili attentively kissed his baby brother's face, neck and chest, Dwalin fingered him from behind, slowly and gently.

When Kili was adequately relaxed and opened, moaning rather wantonly into Fili's mouth, Dwalin pulled back a moment to prepare himself. Generously slicking his cock with the remainder of the oil. Then he positioned himself against Kili's dripping, slicked entrance, carefully placing his hands at his hips as he leaned into him.

"Kili, I'm going to take ye now. Are ye all right?"

Kili nodded, his fingers tangled in Fili's hair as the blond kissed a line up from his belly back to his lips. "I'm fine. I'm ready."

Once Dwalin was certain that Fili was holding Kili steady again, he very slowly pushed the head of his prick into Kili's open body. The young dwarf stiffened slightly, but he did not panic this time. He focused on kissing Fili while Dwalin slowly pushed his way into him, moving almost infinitesimally, until he was fully buried in the virgin body, groaning quietly at the hot, moist clench of it. While he allowed Kili his time to become used to it, he leaned in and began to lay several kisses along the back of his neck and shoulders. Kili shivered deliciously between the two of them.

While Dwalin held still, Fili dropped down his brother's front, hands trading positions with the warrior dwarf's. Dwalin wrapped his arms around Kili while Fili placed his hands on his hips, gently taking his brother's hard cock into his mouth.

Kili cried out in pleasure, his head falling back against Dwalin's chest as Fili sucked generously on him. As he bobbed his head up and down over him, Dwalin reached his hands up Kili's chest to rub at his hardening nipples. The young prince couldn't help the obscene sounds that escaped his mouth as he writhed between the two of them, caught between his brother's mouth and Dwalin's cock. Stars in heaven, it felt so _good._

"Mahal…Mahal… _Mahal!_ " he cried out several times. "Oh…Fili… _hnngh_ …urzu…urzudel. Your _mouth_ … _ah!_ "

Fili hummed against him as he worked, the heated thrum of it traveling through Kili's body in a wave of heat. One hand traveled down to tangle in Fili's hair while the other moved up to twine with one of Dwalin's hands, the other continuing to squeeze his nipple. Dwalin briefly raised his head to take Kili's ear in his mouth, causing him to cry out again. Turning his head, he seized Dwalin's lips in a rather heated kiss. They shared several more kisses and, unable to help himself, the older dwarf thrust gently against Kili's body. The young prince nearly melted with pleasure.

"Fili…Fili, please," he begged, tears pricking at his eyes again. "I…I'm going to come…please…not yet."

Hearing the tears in his brother's voice, Fili immediately jerked away, raising his head to look at Kili. When he saw the fresh tears dripping from his eyes, he took his face in his hands, gently kissing him.

"Are you all right, Nadadith? Why are you crying?"

"It's all right, Fili," he soothed, leaning into his brother's touch. "I'm just happy. I don't want it to end."

Fili's look of worry easily shifted into a relieved smile as he leaned in for another kiss, tasting the salty sweetness on his skin.

"Are you ready, then?" Fili asked, lips resting at the corner of Kili's mouth.

"Yes. I…I want you between my legs, Fili…while Dwalin moves from behind."

Fili smiled, hand reaching down to caress Kili's member. "Whatever you want, kha'I-ith…my beautiful little wolf. Men lananubukhs menu."

_I love you._

As Fili positioned himself between his brother's thighs, cock resting lightly against Kili's perineum, he glanced over Kili's shoulder at Dwalin.

"Think you can handle it?"

Dwalin's eyes twinkled in amusement, ready to meet the prince's challenge.

"Can you?"

Smirking back, Fili nodded. Dwalin returned the nod and slowly started to move, in and out of Kili's body. Right away, the young prince began to moan helplessly in pleasure. Once he had got a rhythm going, Fili also began to move, not to be outdone. As they held him steady between them, one thrust into him, the other between his thighs. Kili's jaw went slack, his cries becoming even louder as the three of them moved together. He knew he wasn't going to last, but he no longer cared. He was lost in the feeling of bliss.

"Ah…Fili…Dwalin…oh… _yes!_ " he panted.

"Kili…Kili…" Fili groaned, planting his lips against his brother's neck as he continued to thrust between the slick heat of his thighs, striking his perineum every time.

"Hngh… _Fili!_ " Kili shouted as his body finally surrendered to the climax. He went stiff, then boneless and pliant as waves of bliss seized his body. He collapsed against his brother as his hot seed pulsed from his cock and onto Fili's belly. Fili was only a moment behind him, giving a wordless cry of pleasure as he burst between Kili's legs, coating his brother's thighs with his semen. The pair barely managed to keep from collapsing before Dwalin finished in Kili with a satisfied grunt. He slipped out of Kili easily and lightly shoved the two of them down onto the bed with a grin, more than a little pleased by the sight of his cum dribbling from Kili's stretched hole.

"So…did we make it good for ye, lad?" Dwalin asked, trembling only marginally as he settled himself at the end of the bed. The two brothers didn't quite seem able to answer yet, tangled up in each other and both shaking badly from the force of their orgasm. For several minutes, they just lay there, breathing heavily and sharing light, gentle kisses.

"Yes," Kili finally answered, nuzzling his head up beneath Fili's chin as the two cuddled close, holding each other. "It…it was wonderful. I'm glad…we did this."

"Me, too," Fili said, kissing the top of his brother's head several times. "You are strong, my kha'I-ith…strong and beautiful. No one will ever forget the name of Kili, son of Vili."

"I love you," Kili said, kissing a line along his jaw. "Thank you…for believing in me."

Dwalin chuckled quietly, rising to gather his clothes. "Well, I can see I'm not needed here. Enjoy the rest of yer night, boys. Hope ye get _some_ sleep."

"Dwalin, wait," Kili called to him as he sat up. Just about to pull his cloak back on, the older dwarf looked to the young prince with questioning eyes.

"Th-thank you…for helping me. I don't know if I could've handled being…taken…if it had been Fili…if he hadn't been able to hold me like he did. I needed you tonight. I think…I might never have been able to be with my brother properly…without this night. Thank you."

"Ye're welcome, ye wee badger. Ye be sure to treat that brother o' yers properly now."

Kili nodded as he lay back down. "Always."

"And ye _do_ have more oil, yes?" he asked, directing the question at Fili.

"Of course," Fili said, propping himself up on one elbow and draping his other arm around his brother's waist. "Kili will never want for anything with me."

"I don't doubt it. He'll make ye a fine consort," Dwalin said, offering the two lovers a wink. As he was turning to head out, he saw the two turn their heads to dive into another passionate kiss. Kili rolled onto his back and Fili moved so that he was on top of him. Somehow, Dwalin doubted they'd be taking his advice about sleeping.

By no means was it perfect. It would be a long while yet before Kili could make love without needing his brother's constant soothing and reassurance, but he had made it through this first night…and it had been a joy. He had felt pleasure he'd feared he couldn't feel after Therin had laid hands on him. It was a victory for him, even if it was just one battle in an ongoing war. Fili and Kili meant to fight that war together, though…and they would win.

**Author's Note:**

> So…was Kili really sexually assaulted as a child? That I will leave in the hands of my capable readers to conclude. Whichever version works for you, really. Otherwise, I hope my messed up little story was enjoyed. I may or may not continue on in this world, if any other ideas happen to strike me, but for now, I am definitely content with this particular story. Until next we meet, dear readers, adieu.


End file.
